hated
by kingkorps
Summary: The story of Eric as he tries to survive the civil war on the ark.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the horizine casting shadows down the alleyways and across the rooftops of the container city. The rays slipped through the cracks in the container's wall onto my face. I woke up with my daily slowness. Taking a sip of the stale week old water from the botlle next to the fan. I look around the container that had been my home for the last three months. Today is my birthday Dec. 29th was what was my birthday and my aniversity for arriving to the ark. I grabbed my ID it said my name was Eric o'Connor. I turn to the pile of old clothes in the corner and begin sifting through it for my favorite shirt, a old ABK shirt I had stolen during the chaos that had reigned on land when the state was beginning to drown. The door to the container was stuck again. I tried forcing it with my shoulder that did not work... Then I kicked the door leaving a large dent in the metal, I kicked it again and the hinges attached to the container for decades had rusted away so much that when I did they broke free. The door fell to the street two containers below.

"aw shit!" I said leaping to the container below mine and then to the street "another violation and security will withold my daily ration of food!" I said to myself as I hid the door in the alley next to the restaurant it had landed in front of. My best friend james was sleeping in the container next door. I banged on the door and told him to get up. He answered the door several minutes later. "Eric? What the fuck do you want?" he asked me. "It's my birthday man. c'mon we're gonna be late for our shift down at the docks." We worked as mechanics for the patrol the boats the security were constantly crashing, and blowing the engines on. "alright, let me get a shirt on." He closed the container door as quietly as he could. Only the Founder's wore new, clean clothes in the morning. The 'Guests' either slept in all their clothes, or their pants for the next day. When he finally came out the street was starting to become active with the daily container city business, security patrols and raids, merchants, and the occasional barfight.

We climbed his container to the roof and ran along the roofs, doing drops, slides, and jumping from container to container. We climbed over the ship near their workplace opened the hatch and jumped down the stairs. our boss was handing out today's schedule. We ran down the wrecked container that now served a walkway to the fat man who was a founder. "Well look who's late." he said in his annoying bossman sort of way. "Oh c'mon now. It's me birthday!" I said in my Irish tone inherited from my father "Just get to work , guest!" he yelled at me and James. We hate the Founder's they barely keep us alive, then work the last of the life out of us. I took me and James' schedule. "Boat #3175" I said to him as we picked up our tools and welding equipment.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue and red containers seemed to stretch forever until they ended at the huge wall separating the founders and the guests.I looked out to the sea as I wiped the sweat from my my brow, the large ABK shirt looking huge on my medium body. It was sickening how the ocean stretched beyond the horizine. Not even two years it's been since I came over that endless sea to see the founders tower on the tiny life raft I had stolen from the ship just before the engine blew leaving the 50 or so people to die... "Eric!" James yelled as I snapped back to reality. "What?" I said snapping my head to look at him. "It's time to leave our shift is over." I followed James to the equipment deposit room of the rust stained ship that served as the main office building. "Eric want to go up to Earl's and grab some noodles?" He asked in a exhausted end-of-the-day voice. "Aye, you buying?" I said knowing he had wasted his rations for lunch. "Fuck you, you Irish smartass." We ran across the roofs of the Ark's guest "ghetto" section until we got to the giant airship carrier that was the "downtown" section of the container city. It was covered from tower to underside in grafitti in all languages. Earl's was as good as noodles got on the carrier. And was me and James' favorite restaurant. We walked into the small messhall turned diner "Hey Earl!" we said to the old man behind the counter. "Boys! Sit down what'll you have?" Earl was the only person who gave a shit about me and James. "chicken noodle soup." James said. "Me too." Earl opened two cans he had found five years ago along with countless other soups and junk food in the pantry. He slid them across the counter still in their cans and slid up a barstool. "So you boys heard about the rumors of war?" Earl said as though it was news "Earl, everyone has heard them. We were hearing them as soon as we were off the rafts." James said eating his soup. I sat there thinking _what if there will be war?_ while Earl and James got into a political debate.

The next morning went the same the one yesterday. I got up got my ID and looked for my tattered shirt. I didn't have work today so I dug up my door from below piles of trash and ended up making it into a table for my "apartment". After about two hours I jumped from my yellow container to the walkway leading to my neighbor's container below. The light on the container below said "tacos" I didnt like them much. I heard someone talking through a microphone and people cheering. I climbed to the top of the containers across the street from mine. When I saw the large crowd of people surrounding the mand on top of a container I knew something big was about to happen. Then I saw him, the man trying to stop water rationing and seperation between the Founders and Guests, the man trying to win our freedom, his name was Father Chen. "Brothers!" he said with authority in his voice. "The time has come for war!" The crowd cheered wildly. "If we stay here we die!"

The crowd quickly dispersed as he finished his speach. I went to find James who was trying to recruit people to rebel. "James. I want to join them." I said as serious as I've ever been in my life. "Welcome to the resistance!" He said cheerfully and handed me a SMG and a pistol. "Didn't you say something about working as a paramedic before the flood?" he asked. "Ya I have medical training." I said to him, then he handed me a box of syringes. "Then you can be a medic."


End file.
